Birchfall
Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Birchkit is first seen in ''Midnight as a young kit. He and his siblings, Larchkit and Hollykit are born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Out of his siblings, he is the most daring and adventurous. ''Moonrise :In ''Moonrise, ThunderClan starts to run out of fresh-kill and one of Birchkit's siblings, Larchkit, dies of starvation and cold. ''Dawn :Birchkit's other sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation. After Hollykit's death, Cody, a kittypet caught by the construction workers that escaped with Leafpaw, helps to take care of him, feeding him and playing with him while she stays in ThunderClan. During the Great Journey he makes known that he misses his kittypet friend and asks why she had to leave. He survived the Great Journey as the only kit in ThunderClan. Starlight :In ''Starlight, Birchkit first appeared alongside three ShadowClan kits, Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit, who he was friends with. Later on in the book, Birchkit attempts to catch a robin and almost falls over the edge of the quarry to his death. When the clans go to their new territories, Birchkit, along with Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit, don't want to leave because they were all such good friends. But Birchkit later leaves and sadly says goodbye. ''Twilight :Birchkit becomes the first kit to become an apprentice in ThunderClan's new territory. Ashfur, who is also his uncle, becomes his mentor. Whitepaw, the only other apprentice, helps him with apprentice duties and watches out for him. Sunset :In Sunset, Birchpaw is sent out on an assessment by Ashfur, his mentor. Later, Firestar, who is caught in a fox trap, says that Birchpaw had told him that Blackstar was waiting on ThunderClan's territory. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In ''The Sight, Birchfall appears as a young warrior. During the beginning of The Sight, he has whitecough along with Brackenfur, but they both recover, and go back to warrior duties. ''Dark River :In ''Dark River, Birchfall is on guard duty when Lionpaw and Jaypaw go to look at the stick by the lake. He tries to be wise and all-knowing, but he is still a young warrior. Earlier on in the book, Jaypaw pulls a thorn out of his paw just before Cinderpaw is injured. ''Outcast :Birchfall is mostly seen hanging around the newly-named Berrynose. Both cats are made to do apprentice duties by Firestar after they are caught hunting prey on ShadowClan territory. When talking about the Great Journey, Birchfall mentions his ShadowClan friends, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, and wonders what happened to them. When Whitewing was given Icepaw as her apprentice, he along with Berrynose disagreed with Firestar's decision. Eclipse Family Members '''Father': DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Eclipse) Mother: FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Eclipse) Uncle: Ashfur: Living (As of Eclipse) Sisters: HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcepawRevealed as Ferncloud's daughter in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Eclipse) Brothers: FoxpawRevealed as Ferncloud's son in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Eclipse) :ShrewpawRevealed as Ferncloud's son in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed as Ferncloud's son in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Eclipse) Grandmother: Brindleface Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Niece: RosekitRevealed as Spiderlegs's daughter in Outcast, pg 13: Living (As of Eclipse) Nephew: ToadkitRevealed as Spiderleg's son in Outcast, pg 13: Living (As of Eclipse) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Moonrise characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentice